Falling Inside The Black: Sasuke Uchiha OneShot
by Maejirase
Summary: Years after Sasuke's death, Arashi still can't go on with living with herself and her darker side. Will a mission that leaves her on the brink of death save her? Or be her downfall? Sasuke/OC


**Disclaimer: 'Naruto' and it's characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. The song and lyrics 'Falling Inside the Black' belong to Skillet. I own Arashi, Kumori, and the random missing nin.**

* * *

**Falling Inside the Black**

**Sasuke Uchiha One-Shot**

** By: Maejirase**

_**Tonight I'm so alone  
This sorrow takes a hold  
Don't leave me here so cold  
(Never want to be so cold)**_

I ran as far as I could, as fast as I could in the dead of night. I had to get away. There was no one there at home except death. I was all alone now, he was dead. I ran to the river and collapsed on my knees by the river bed, salty tears ran down my face. Death and sorrow wrapped around like a thick wool blanket, I felt like I was suffocating in it. The night's chill ran up my spine, I shivered furiously. "Please don't… he can't be…" I cried mournfully at the ground and then yelled at the top of my lungs to the unforgiving night, "I don't want to be alone!"

_**Your touch used to be so kind  
Your touch used to give me life  
I've waited all this time  
I've wasted so much time**_

Years have past since then, and my memories haunt me. My eyes can no longer cry. I spent that night crying my eyes dry for him. The memories of that night play through my head over and over again. I dream of him touching me. I remembered how happy and glad I was to see him and feel him caress me like no other. Now, I feel as cold as the fallen snow. I wonder around wasting my time believing that I would see him again. My mind knows I won't see him again but my heart won't accept it.

_**Don't leave me alone  
'Cause I barely see at all  
Don't leave me alone**_

_**  
**_

I return to his grave stone every so often. "Why? Why couldn't I save you? Why am I alone now?" I whisper as my throat starts cracking. My eyes get blurry as I stand there looking at the tomb of my lover. No tears fall; my tears are all dried from that day. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, Sasuke… Please forgive my weakness…" I whisper once again as I walk away; alone with no one to call my lover.

_**I'm falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths  
Can I ever go back?  
Dreaming of the way it used to be  
Can you hear me?  
Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths  
Can I ever go back?  
Falling inside the black  
Falling inside  
Falling inside  
The black**_

_**  
**_

I was running through the dark night forest on a mission to track down a missing **nin**. I stopped and waited in the shadows. It was too quiet. _CRACK!_ A twig beneath my foot broke. Then without hesitation the missing **nin** appeared in front of me and attacked me. I dodged his first attack but I missed second blow that wounded me, leaving me on the brink of unconsciousness. I felt like letting myself fall into the cryptic darkness; I didn't though. Instead, I past out. Dreaming of when Sasuke was still alive and how he would kiss me ever so gently. "Can you hear me now, Sasuke?" I whispered lightly as I cracked open my eyes to see the stars in the never-ending moonlit sky. "Could I ever go back and save you? Trade your place for mine?" I asked before the darkness that haunted me enveloped me. I fell into the darkest part of my mind and memoires; the place where my nightmares became real.

_**You were my source of strength  
I've traded everything  
That I love for this one thing  
(Stranded in the offering)**_

_**  
**_

In the darkness of my mind, memories of him came up few and far between as I battled with the dark side of me. Every time I saw his face though, it gave me strength to continue fighting with my darker self. Finally, the final blow was dealt. I fell farther but this time away from him and the memories into a void of nothingness. I would have given anything to be with him right then and there. To touch him, to feel him, or just to talk to him I would've given my life. I begged for the insanity to end but as Fate would have it, she let me stay where I was… far from my lover.

_**Don't leave me here like this  
Can't hear me scream from the abyss  
And now I wish for you, my desire**_

_**  
**_

I floated in the dead void going no where. "SASUKE!" I cried, "Where are you? Can you hear me? Please don't leave me alone! Can't you come and visit me in my dreams!" I collapsed on solid air and mourned again. Crying not tears of salt but of crimson red, red tears streaked my face in my dream. Oh, how I wished to be dead already just so I could be with him.

_**Don't leave me alone  
'Cause I barely see at all  
Don't leave me alone  
**_

I woke up slowly. Dried blood caked my ANBU outfit. Pain shot through my entire being. I put my hand to my head as it pounded with a throbbing headache. I ran my fingers down my face and pulled them away as I felt something wet. I stared at my fingertips; there was crimson blood on them. A slight breeze ran through the trees. "Ara…" my nickname called through the breeze, "Arashi, I won't leave you… I would never do that." I looked around and I saw a faint figure in the shadows ahead of me. "Sasuke?" I whispered faintly as I fell into the foreboding unconsciousness.

_**I'm falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths  
Can I ever go back?  
Dreaming of the way it used to be  
Can you hear me?  
Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths  
Can I ever go back?  
Falling inside the black  
Falling inside  
Falling inside  
The black  
Black  
Black  
Black**_

I was brought back into the darkness of my mind; the cage of my nightmares. I was pitted against myself to fight my darker half. I was thrown up against the sable walls of her domain. I was powerless when I was unconscious and in her domain. I was fading farther and deeper into those dreary depths of my mind. "Can't you come and get me? Could I ever see you one last time?" I croaked hoping for Sasuke to come and save me from myself like he did before when he was alive. Memories of him and I flashed in my mind again. "Can we go back to the way it was?" I asked one last time before Kumori, my darker side, spilt open the domains floor and sent me falling into the pit of my worst and feared nightmares. The darkness swallowed me whole. I gasped for breath but I couldn't breathe. The darkness wouldn't let me do so and kept me going farther into the reaches of my mind; farther into the darkest pit of my personal hell.

_**Falling in the black (Black, black, black...)  
Slipping through the cracks (Cracks, cracks...)**_

_**  
**_

Time stopped. The falling lasted forever. I just kept floating, falling, dying in the void of sable nothingness. The walls of the pit were cracked, ropes of Hell's inferno wrapped around me and pulled and pushed me into the crevasses of pain and loneliness. Oh, how I would've wished to die right then and there.

_**Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths  
Can I ever go back?  
Dreaming of the way it used to be  
Can you hear me?  
Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths  
Can I ever go back?**_

_**  
**_

The empty void kept coming; the darkness taking my spirit and soul and crushing them. My memoires played and danced around through my head. Finally the tortured ended. I landed hard on a dead grass surface. I looked around and found no one and nothing around. Crimson tears came down my face "Why? Why did you die instead of me?" I screamed at the top of my lungs, "ANSWER ME! SASUKE! Don't tell me that you're dead 'cause I just seen you!" The land trembled and a chasm ripped open in the ground. I fell into the never-ending darkness once again.

_**Falling inside the black  
(Can you hear me?)**_

**_Falling inside the black  
(Can you hear me?)_**

_**Falling inside the black  
(Can you hear me?)**_  
_**Falling inside the black  
Falling inside  
Falling inside  
The black**_

I woke up. It was dark in the forest. The stars shone above with diamonds brilliance. The crescent moon glowed with a ghostly halo around it. I sighed and then started to cough violently. When I was done coughing I looked and saw blood on the ground. I tired to get up but I fell back down. I was too weak to get up and I was miles away from any villages. It seemed I was going to die from the lack of blood. I laid back and sighed, "So, it's going to end here, hmm?" A small smirk crept on to my face. "Funny… I couldn't save you and now I can't save myself. It seems my wish is finally coming true… Are you here Sasuke?" I murmured, "Are you waiting for me? Watching me die? Or am I alone?" Suddenly, a light glow came from the shadows to my left. The glow grew into a human figure. "No. I'm here. I love you, Arashi, and I wouldn't dream of leaving you alone, Ara," the figure said calmly. He came over by me and knelt down beside me. "Just close your eyes," he whispered in my ear. I closed my eyes and was brought back into my dark void of my mind. I looked around and saw him. "Sasuke?" I whispered. "Yes, Arashi, it's me," Sasuke replied as he walked over to me. He stopped in front of me. I put my hands to feel his face. He face was as smooth as I remembered. There was a bright light in the distance. I turned toward and started to move toward it like a moth drawn to fire. "Ara, no that way," Sasuke called as he grabbed my hand and pulled me in the opposite direction, "We can't leave yet… we still have to watch over Naruto and the others." I turned back toward him and grinned. We then walked away from the light and into the darkness that enveloped us as we returned to the world of the living as ghosts to protect those we still had strong attachments to.

* * *

**nin** = ninja


End file.
